Wouldn't Change a Thing
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Cece and Logan fight a whole lot even after a half year of being together. They are complete opposites and love each other yet so much. Being completely differnt makes it difficult, but yet the relationship going is what Logan thinks and wants them to make up as they fought for real, but does Cece have the same opinion? Cogan One Shot of my One Shot collection! :D I own nothing! :)


_**Warning: This One Shot has not been beta- read. My betas weren't online today and I really wanted to post it :D**_

* * *

**Hay guys! :D**

**I already said it at my life journal that I will make One Shots at the space for my finished I didn't do it stories and now it comes :)**

**The third One Shot is for Shake It Up! and the pairing is Cogan :D**

**I didn't write an One Shot for that couple in a while so I might be a bit rusty :D**

**It's the third One Shot of the list mentioned on my profile :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**I'M SO HAPPY! My sister was in Venice with her class and bought me an 'Anna' (Frozen) Doll from there! Italy has like the best dolls and I'm squealing! :D**

**If you want to see what I have all in store for you get a look at my profile under 'IMPORTANT!' :)**

**PUT the song 'Wouldn't change a thing' from Demi Lovato and Joe Jones on LOUD while reading this :D**

**I think that the song fits and I hope that you see it, too :)**

**Well, and I kinda love most of Demi's songs anyway and I loved Camp Rock 2 ;D**

**Did you hear Demi's new song 'Really Don't Care' ? If you did what do you think about it? I love it! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Cece and Logan fight a whole lot even after a half year of being together. They are complete opposites and love each other yet so much. Being completely differnt makes it difficult, but yet the relationship going is what Logan thinks and wants them to make up as they fought for real, but does Cece have the same opinion?**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

I was at home , being pretty annoyed by non other than my girlfriend Cece Jones.

Yes, that happened. Cece and I were together and I really loved her.

Well, but she made a lot of things pretty complicated.

On the one hand she said that she wanted to be together with me and on the other hand I always had the feeling that she wants to break up with me soon...

She really drove me crazy with her actions and normally we always made up, but we both kinda pushed it a lot over the edge.

Well, I guess that was what happened when Opposites Attract.

I really wanted to be with Cece, but I was sometimes also a bit scared about how this was going to work.

It sometimes seemed so impssible.

Well, and now we also had a big fight yesterday about that...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Still Logan's POV:**_

_I was on my way to Cece's house for a movie date at hers._

_ She actually had to take care of Flynn, but Flynn forced his mom to let him sleep over at Henry's as soon as he heard that I would be there, too. _

_I chuckled at the thought._

_ Flynn was more or less happy that I was his sister's boyfriend, but he didn't like to see how we got all mushy. _

_Well, if we got all mushy._

_I chuckled, shaking my head and rang the doorbell to the Jone's apartment. _

_Cece and I were together now since a bit over a half year. _

_We were still bickering and everything, but the relationship between us was actually going pretty good._

_ I loved her to death and was so glad that we came together after all__._

_ We really were meant to be together in my opinion._

_The door went open and Cece stood in front of me. _

_She gave me a slight smile and kissed my cheek._

_ ''Hey.'' She greeted me. _

_I chuckled at that and replied, ''Hey to you, too. You look beautiful.''_

_ Cece rolled her eyes at that as she let me in._

_ ''I didn't dress up or anything.'' She told me. _

_This time I rolled my eyes at her. _

_''You don't need to dress up to look great.'' I replied._

_Cece blushed at that, but then suddenly looked down. _

_''Is everything okay, Cece?'' I asked her confused and concerned._

_ I hated it to see her like that and wanted to know what's wrong. _

_Cece quickly gave me a weak smile and nodded._

_ ''Yeah. Everything is absolutely great. Why shouldn't it be?'' She quickly replied._

_ I rolled my eyes at that. That wasn't Cece and I knew it._

_Cece sat down on the couch in the living room and sighed. _

_''Okay, tell me what's really wrong Cece. We're together and I deserve to know it.'' I told her._

_ Cece shot me a look at that and I almost jumped back. _

_I never saw her like that. Not at any of our fights. _

_What was wrong with that girl now?_

_ What did I do wrong that I got a look like that from her?_

_Cece shook her head at that and then replied, ''It's stupid. It's absolutely nothing. If I tell you it'll just end in a fight again.''_

_I sighed at that and took her hand._

_ Cece looked up to me and I said to her, ''Cece just tell me. It won't end in a fight.''_

_ Cece shook her head and looked down again._

_ ''CECE!'' I exclaimed now a bit louder and Cece looked shocked at me._

_Zam. I definitley didn't want to get that loud. _

_Cece now looked mad at me and asked, ''You want to know what's wrong? We are wrong!'' _

_I looked shocked and confused at her._

_ We had that conversation more than once, but Cece was really driving me nuts with this._

_ ''What do you mean with we are wrong?'' I asked her confused and also mad._

_Cece rolled her eyes at that and replied, ''We shouldn't be together. We are like complete opposites! You're smart, good in sports, incredible cute and the total girls magnet. I'm just plain old Cece Jones who can't read and barely manages to do anything besides dancing.'' _

_At that point she now had tears in her eyes and I looked shocked at her._

_ ''Cece, that is not true.'' I stated._

_Cece shook her head at that._

_ ''I'm not stupid Logan. I know that it is and I know that we can't be together. I wanted to make it work the whole half year, but it seems more and more impossible to me, because I feel stupid and useless besides you.'' She told me. _

_My mouth went wide open and I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what in that moment._

_I wanted to say something as Cece let some tears fall._

_ I knew that Cece was pretty emotional about this subject, but this was really shocking me right now._

_ I wanted to scoot closer and hug Cece, but she scooted away._

_ ''It's better if you go now.'' Cece said to me. _

_I looked shocked at her. _

_''Cece, I don't want this to end.'' I told her desperate._

_Cece sniffled at that and shook her head._

_ ''Me neither, Logan but we are too much opposites. This can't work.'' She said to me._

_ I looked in shock at her as she added, ''Please just go.''_

_ I wanted to say something, but at Cece's look I could see that it was no use. _

_I sighed and then went out of the door._

_ I couldn't believe that that just happened once again and more intense than ever before._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

I sighed at the thought of what happened.

I really didn't want this between Cece and me to be over.

I should've done something yesterday. I should've tried to talk more to her.

Normally we made up after a few days, but this time she looked more hurt than ever before.

I felt so horrible , but she shouldn't say things like this.

How could the beautiful Cece Jones even think that about herself?

Yes, Cece and I were complete opposites, but not in the way she thought it.

She made herself bad even though it was not true and she should know that.

I stood up from the couch and sighed.

I had to talk to Cece about this.

She couldn't think something like this without me, not saying anything against it.

I had to go to the Jone's apartment right now.

With that I walked out and made my way to Cece.

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

''I can't believe that you guys fought again. How often did you guys have that subject now?'' Rocky asked me a bit in disbelief.

I shot her a look at that and she looked serious back.

I did understand that she kinda didn't understand why we were fighting the whole time, but I was right.

Logan and I didn't seem to fit each other at all .

We were to different after all. As much as we tried.

I sighed at that and felt fresh tears in my eyes.

''It can't be that right of a decision when you're already at the edge of tears again.'' Rocky added.

She looked concerned at me and I sniffled a laugh.

''Well, maybe they're tears of joy that this is soon over.'' I tried to joke.

Rocky just rolled her eyes at me and I groaned.

I loved my best friend, but I really didn't need any lecture right now.

''Those are not tears of joy and you are acting ridiculous. Give the poor boy some credit Cece and yourself as well. You guys are doing great.'' Rocky said to me.

I rolled my eyes at that and sniffled a laugh.

''Yeah. We're doing absolutely great. We're fighting every two weeks big and bickering every day and can't keep a serious relationship. We're doing absolutely great.'' I replied.

Rocky rolled her eyes at that and I shot her a look.

She knew as well as me that I was right.

''Well, but it could work out better, if you wouldn't be so overdramatic.'' Rocky said to me.

I looked at her in disbelief at that.

''I'm not being overdramatic! I seem to be the only one who thinks realistic!'' I exclaimed, mad.

Why couldn't Rocky understand me on this one?

Normally she mostly always understood me.

''Yes, you are being overdramatic. Cece, just calm down and talk to Logan. It can't get worse than it already is.'' Rocky told me.

I looked at her even more in disbelief at that.

Did she really just say that? It couldn't get worse than it already is.

''This sentence didn't really help, Rocky. It can't get worse than it already is? Thank you. That just hurt.'' I said to her.

Rocky sighed at that and shook her head.

''Why do I have the feeling that you don't even want to get what I'm trying to tell you?'' She asked me now.

I shot her another look at that and crossed my arms.

I was still right. Logan and I were to different and Rocky should've actually also already seen that.

She was my best friend and she knew Logan also pretty well.

Heck, those two were together for two weeks after all!

''I don't want to get it, because I still know that I am right.'' I said to her.

Well, even though I wished that I certainly wasn't actually.

Wow, I really couldn't decide, but I think that you pretty much got the point.

''No, you're not and Logan would tell you the same if you would give him the chance to.'' Rocky replied.

I sighed at that. I also knew that Logan tried to keep this relationship.

Believe me or not, I tried it , too but this was hard since we were so... different.

''You have easy to say that, since everything is going perfect between your boyfriend and you.'' I threw now in.

Yes, I was trying to change the subject right now.

Rocky was together with Logan's best friend Mark by the way.

Well, but this is just some useless information probably.

Even though those guys were absolutely adorable together to say at least.

''Don't change the subject, Cece. This is about Logan and you and not Mark and me.'' Rocky told me.

I groaned at that and crossed my arms.

''What if I don't want to talk about this anymore?'' I asked her.

Rocky chuckled and then told me, ''Then don't talk to me about it, but to Logan. He deserves to get at least one more talk, before you just broke up with him without a good reason.''

I looked at her in disbelief.

''I do have a good reason to break up with him!'' I exclaimed.

Well, but I didn't want to break up with him even though it seemed to be the best thing to do.

Rocky shook her head and just wanted to open her mouth as the doorbell rang.

I looked confused at Rocky and then went to the door.

I opened it and Logan stood in front of me, telling me, ''Cece, we have to talk.''

* * *

**Behind the door shortly before**

**Logan's POV:**

I had just arrived at the door of the Jone's apartment, trying to figure out what I could say.

I didn't want to make anything wrong or make Cece feel any worse.

I wanted to make this work and I had only one last chance that I had to take and I knew that.

I didn't want to break up with her and I had to do something against this and that really, really quick before it was too late.

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

I could do that and I knew it.

I didn't want to throw a half year of relationship just away like that.

One minute later the door went open and Cece stood in front of it.

I swallowed hard inside as I saw Cece's red face.

She didn't seem to have had a better day then me.

I hated it to see her like that.

I took a deep breath and then told her, ''Cece, we have to talk.''

I saw that Rocky was also sitting in the living room and looked pleading at her.

Rocky shot me a smile and then stated, ''Have to go! Have a date with Mark at Crusty's! I see you guys later and good luck!''

With that she climbed out of the window.

Cece sighed and let me in.

I took another deep breath as we sat down on the couch.

Even though she looked so hurt, yet she looked so beautiful.

''What do you want to talk about?'' Cece now suddenly asked me, looking down.

I couldn't help, but roll my eyes a bit at that.

''You know what I want to talk about, Cece.'' I replied.

She always knew it, but rather played dumb.

Well, I couldn't blame her.

Sometimes it was easier to wait until the whole thing didn't hurt that much anymore.

Even though I didn't want it like that anymore.

''Logan, I don't really know , if we should talk about this.'' Cece stated.

I looked in disbelief at her at that. She didn't really say that, did she?

Did she want to just break up like this?

I wouldn't just let it down like that and Cece should know me better than that.

We both fought for this and only because she stopped fighting, that didn't mean that I did, too.

I would never stop, if it had to be.

''Yes, Cece we should talk about this. I won't let this down like that and you know that. We have to talk about this. I do understand your outburst yesterday, but now it's time to talk.'' I told her.

Cece looked a bit shocked at me and I looked serious back.

I meant every single word I just said and she was also supposed to see that.

Then Cece sighed and stated, ''See? That's what I meant!''

I looked even more confused at her.

''What do you mean with that's what you meant?'' I asked her.

Cece rolled her eyes at that and shook her head and I got even more confused.

''You want to fight about this and I don't even have enough strength anymore to even talk about this.'' Cece replied and looked down.

She sighed and I looked a bit worried at her.

I didn't want to see her like that.

''Cece, it is true that we're not always at the same opinion, but-'' I started, but Cece shook her head and I stopped.

This girl was really making it almost impossible for me, but I didn't want to give up.

I wouldn't give up until the very last straw.

I loved her too much and she should know that pretty well.

''We're never at the some opinion Logan and you know that.'' Cece stated at me.

I rolled my eyes at that and Cece looked mad at me.

''We're not always not at the same opinion. Cece you make this way much more complicated then it could be. Yes, we are different, but-''

Cece shook her head again and I closed my mouth again.

''We barely have anything in common and you deserve so much better than me. I can barely even compare to you!'' Cece exclaimed.

I groaned now and Cece looked a bit shocked at me.

''Cece, could you please stop for two minutes to take yourself down and finally let me talk out?'' I asked her.

Cece looked shocked at me at that.

She opened her mouth and then closed it again.

I sighed and she finally nodded.

Then I added, ''Cece, you are amazing. You're talking a bit stupid things what you're saying. No, we don't have much in common and are really different, but I wouldn't change one single thing, because I love you.''

Cece looked even more shocked at me and I smiled.

Then I continued, ''You are an awesome dancer, smarter than you ever give yourself credit for, beautiful, an awesome friend and the best girlfriend I could wish for. I have other skills then you and we're different, but I already said it. I wouldn't change anything about our relationship. Even the bickering fits us and I love you and won't change anything.''

Cece looked even more shocked and I wanted to say more as she kissed me on the lips. Hard.

I gasped, but kissed back.

My body was on fire from the kiss and as we broke apart after two minutes, Cece looked still confused and shocked at me.

''You really mean that?'' She asked me.

I nodded and chuckled at that.

''I love you and I know that we can make this work.'' I replied.

Cece now finally seemed to melt a bit.

She smiled and gave me another peck.

''You're right. We can make this work. I'm sorry for talking such s-''

This time I cut her off with a kiss.

''Hey, forget it. The important thing is that we're still together.'' I said to her.

Cece chuckled and then stated, ''True and I love you, too. Well, and I wouldn't change one thing about it.''

I smiled at that wide and nodded, kissing her again.

* * *

**No matter what. Cece and Logan will always figure it out :3**

**I hope that the One Shot wasn't to rusty :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the One Shot and don't forget to leave a review! :)  
**

**Gabrie**


End file.
